1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reversing device for a tape recorder for allowing the tape recorder to change head configuration and the tape direction at the end of a tape so as to continue playing or recording on the reverse tracks without turning over the cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reversing devices for tape recorders of the type described are known. These known devices comprise a changeover plate reciprocally movable to changeover or switch the direction of a rotational power transmitting path extending from a drive motor, from one reel spindle to another reel spindle, and an elongate resilient member pivoted at its central portion to a head mounting plate and pivotally movable for causing its opposite ends to urge a pair of pinch rollers alternately to move into and out of contact with corresponding capstan shafts. One such known reversing device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 60-13349.
The disclosed reversing device includes a pair of rotation detecting members associated with the respective reel spindles in such a manner that a rotational power from each reel spindle is transmitted via a friction mechanism to a corresponding one of the rotation detecting members. Driving forces applied to the respective rotation detecting members are transmitted to a common actuating member. A lock mechanism engages the rotation detecting member on the tape supply side to separate the connection between the supply side rotation detecting member and the actuating member. The actuating member is driven to operate when the driving force transmitted from the rotation detecting member on the tape take-up side to the actuating member disappears.
With this construction, when the rotation of the reel spindles is stopped at the tape end, application of the driving force to the rotation detecting member on the tape take-up side is terminated, whereupon the actuating member is activated to displace a shift plate in a predetermined direction, thereby changing over or switching the direction of a rotational power transmitting path extending from the drive motor, from one reel spindle to another reel spindle.
As the shift plate is displaced, it urges a pivot member to turn in a predetermined direction, which pivot member is pivotally mounted on a fulcrum on a part of a head mounting plate disposed below a magnetic head.
This pivotal movement of the pivot member causes a rod spring on the pivot member to turn about the fulcrum whereupon left and right pinch roller arms are turned in opposite directions by the opposite ends of the rod spring. Thus, one of the pinch rollers is brought into contact with the corresponding capstan while at the same time the other pinch rollers is separated from the corresponding capstan.
The fulcrum described above is composed of a support shaft fixed to the head mounting plate. After the pivot member and the rod spring are mounted on the support shaft, an E-ring is attached to the support shaft to hold the pivot member and the rod spring in position on the support shaft against detachment.
The known reversing device of the foregoing construction requires a pinch roller changeover plate and a changeover pivot plate and hence has a problem that the number of component parts is relatively large and the construction is complicated.
Furthermore, since the support shaft having a peripheral groove with which the E-ring is fitted is disposed below the magnetic head, the position of the magnetic head is relatively high and a low profile reversing device is difficult to obtain.